


先婚厚爱 chapter 1

by neko_naiping



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_naiping/pseuds/neko_naiping





	先婚厚爱 chapter 1

过了几分钟，ATP缓缓打开了门。  
OFF仔细看了看眼前这个蹲在马桶边的omega，原本明亮的大眼染上情欲后更是撩人，绯红从白皙的脸蛋蔓延至裸露的前胸，黑色的衬衫工作装被他穿得像是某款情趣衣服。从身体内部传至而来的一阵阵浪潮让他不安的扭动，而正是这小小的动作，让胸前的两颗红珠若隐若现，OFF被勾得情难自禁，一边控制一边释放出自己的信息素。  
ATP闻到了对方身上的牛奶味，隐隐约约还有些咖啡的香醇。  
“什么，什么条件？”  
OFF有些意外，这个时候的omega竟然还有力气思考。  
“我想这个时候，我们不应该谈论这个。你的草莓味应该已经扩散出去了，我不敢保证等会儿他们全冲进来，我还能护你周全。”  
刚说完，OFF就凭着alpha天生的气场压制住ATP，立即锁上门，吻住了吸引自己目光的那双红唇。  
很软，下嘴唇比上嘴唇厚实些，但啃咬起来，很舒服，嘴里的味道倒是和信息素的味道不太一样，有些薄荷的清凉。  
ATP虽在情欲之中，但现在吻住自己的这个人，不像是被omega的信息素吸引，反而是像个乖巧的学生，在自己嘴里以及身上摸索学习。  
“啊~”  
突然被对方咬住胸前的一点，ATP从未经过人事，实在受不了这样的刺激。  
“你，你，嗯~别...”  
对方似乎很喜欢逗ATP，嘴里含住一颗，另一边的那颗也不放过，OFF不停的用指腹碾压，随后又用两指轻轻夹起。  
ATP双腿不停哆嗦，自己甚至能感觉到后庭流出的体液已经滑落到自己小腿，有些痒，就像胸前正被一个不认识的人用舌头舔舐的感觉一样。  
太羞耻了...却更想要了。  
“呼...呼...”  
OFF有些奇怪，发情的omega会发出这种声音？于是停下不停舔舐转圈的舌头，抬头看向ATP。  
这个omega有些有趣，为了抑制自己的信息素外露或者是控制自己的情欲，居然一边颤抖着双腿，撅起屁股，又一边做深呼吸来调节自己！  
ATP发现对方停下动作，迷茫的看着OFF。仅此一眼，OFF的天性被激发出来，伸出舌尖在自己的下嘴唇上轻轻一舔，还露出一个无害的微笑。  
ATP心里有些发毛，眼前这个人看似温柔，其实心里坏得很吧...  
OFF逼近ATP，强制让对方的身体紧靠自己，一直被ATP忽略的地方，此时正抵在ATP高耸的部位。  
两根似乎想较量一番，都不自觉得顶向对方。  
“你可真是个尤物。好想现在就永久标记你，让你给我生个孩子...”  
ATP可不吃这个亏，自己虽是omega，可向来心高气傲，不是自己认定的人，绝不可以侵犯自己！  
好吧，这次例外...  
但听到对方这种狂妄的语气，ATP又处于劣势，只好装作小白兔一样往后躲。  
果然对方不是好惹的，自己刚退一步，对方就把自己一把拉过抵在门上。  
一点也不温柔，果然这些alpha都是被欲望操纵的人！  
“我现在要咬了，你准备好了吗？”  
ATP实在是没力气翻白眼，这个alpha不会是个变态吧，你要咬就咬啊！我现在这个状态难道还能说别咬，再等等？莫不是脑子以前被门夹过吧！  
但此时此刻，自己不能惹怒他，只好乖巧的回答。  
“嗯！”  
OFF哪是想要征求对方的意见，不过是为了自己的计划，不吓跑自己的猎物罢了...  
轻轻的用牙齿不断搔刮着后颈处，ATP有些痒，自己被反扣抵在门上，后庭正好被对方高高耸起的地方顶住，一点也不敢动弹，但omega的天性又让ATP不断在那处磨蹭。  
“再蹭，我真的要了你...”


End file.
